Lux Arcadia
|-|Lux= |-|Wyvern= |-|Bahamut= Summary Lux Arcadia is the main protagonist of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. He was the seventh prince of the Old Arcadia Empire, with the royal family being ousted by a coup d'état planned by his own half-brother, Fugil Arcadia. As a result, he's reduced to doing menial labor until he accrues enough credit to cover one-fifth of the national debt. Prior to this, he was known as the "Weakest Undefeated", having never lost or won an official Drag-Ride battle due to his tendency to simply dodge until time ran out. Unbeknownst to the majority of the populace, Lux is also the legendary figure known as the "Black Hero", having annihilated 1200 Drag-Rides in an instant when he was 12. To this end, he wields the strongest Drag-Ride of the Old Empire, the jet-black Bahamut, which lent to his epithet and reputation. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device, possibly 8-B in later volumes | 8-B | 8-A, higher with Recoil Burst, up to 7-C with Reload on Fire, 7-C with Over Limit, up to 7-C with compression strengthening on Over Limit | 8-A, higher with Recoil Burst and Senjin, up to 7-C with Reload on Fire, 7-C with Over Limit, up to 7-C with compression strengthening on Over Limit | 7-C, higher with Recoil Burst and Senjin, up to 7-C Reload on Fire, 7-C with Over Limit, up to High 7-C with compression strengthening on Over Limit Name: Lux Arcadia, "Black Hero", "Weakest Undefeated" (Up to Volume 6), "Chore Prince" (Up to Volume 16) Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Drag-Knight, Seventh Prince of the Old Arcadia Empire, Worker, Royal Knight Academy student, Syvalles member, Member of the Seven Dragon Paladins, Actual leader of the Azure Division, Hero Powers and Abilities: |-|Lux=Skilled Swordsman, Piloting, Power Mimicry (Mastered Singlen's Senjin, a technique that normally takes many years to master, after a single battle with him), Instinctive Reaction and Analytical Prediction (Can instinctively see through his opponent's movements and retaliate accordingly), Enhanced Senses, Rage Power (Releasing his anger towards Fugil allowed him to increase Reload on Fire's power), Extrasensory Perception (After receiving new Baptisms during the New Kingdom arc, Lux became able to perceive his opponents without seeing them, and is able to predict their actions by using a "higher sense"), Social Influencing (Lux's caliber as a king allows him to gain unshakable trust from people who fight together with or against him), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Lux has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Lux went through Baptism), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Lux has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Empathic Manipulation (Baptism can increase negative emotions, and Lux was able to resist it), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Lux was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Lux was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Lux was able to resist it), Willpower Manipulation (Even after Sacred Eclipse broke his willpower and took away his opposition towards her, Lux was able to stand up once again to fight her), Fate Manipulation (As a "hero", Lux is a singularity that exists outside of the fate of the world) |-|Wyvern=All previous abilities in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Critical Hit |-|Bahamut (Academy arc)=All previous abilities but enhanced in addition to Reload on Fire (Which can compress all kinds of phenomena, including accelerating and decelerating time, as well as increasing a Drag-Ride's power and speed or weakening his opponents), Magnetism Manipulation and Transformation (Over Limit) |-|Bahamut (Seven Dragon Paladins arc)=Same as before in addition to Pseudo-Time Stop (Can slow down time to the point it appears all space surrounding him stops moving), Pain Inhibition (Can reduce his own pain into less than a tenth with Reload on Fire) and Senjin's Attack Reflection |-|Bahamut (New Kingdom arc)=Same, Pressure Point Slashes Attack Potency: Athlete level (A trained soldier who fought alongside grown men at age 12), Street level with Sword Device, possibly City Block level+ in later volumes (Lux has received multiple Baptism to increase his physical ability and strengthen his body, being described as a superhuman by the time of the New Kingdom arc, and estimated he was approaching Singlen's level) | City Block level+ (Standard Drag-Rides are around 10 times weaker than the average Divine Drag-Ride. Fought against La Krushe's unmanned Wyverns and later Singlen Shelbrit with Drake while using Senjin) | Multi-City Block level+ (Divine Drag-Rides were shown to be able to harm Gigas, Casually destroyed a group of 100 Drag-Rides and 30 Abyss despite being several years out of practice, Killed Poseidon who was strengthened by Yggdrasil's seed, Destroyed La Krushe's unmanned Wyverns after they went through Over Limit, One-shot Greifer Nest), higher with Recoil Burst (Instantly shot down Balzeride Kreutzer's Azi Dahaka), up to Town level with Reload on Fire (Up to ten times his base power), Town level with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than his base), up to Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (By applying compression strengthening on Over Limit, Lux is able to amplify the original might of his attacks a hundred times) | Multi-City Block level+ (As its member on the Seven Dragon Paladins, Lux is the strongest Drag-Knight of the New Kingdom, so he should be superior to Celistia Ralgris, Fought Sacred Eclipse's First and Second Incomplete Incarnations), higher with Recoil Burst and Senjin, up to Town level with Reload on Fire (Up to ten times stronger), Town level with Over Limit (Ten times stronger, Fought Devil Machia Mode Rosa Granhide), up to Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Up to a hundred times stronger than base, Fought Singlen who was using Shin Senjin) | Town level (Managed to defeat a weakened clone of Fugil who was using Over Limit, which was able to overwhelm him before he adapted to his new Baptisms), higher with Recoil Burst and Senjin, up to Town level+ with Reload on Fire (Up to ten times his base), Town level+ with Over Limit (Ten times stronger, Defeated Complete Sacred Eclipse while rampaging), up to Large Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Ten times stronger than regular Over Limit) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Hypersonic+ in later volumes (Estimated he was approaching Singlen's level) | At least Hypersonic+ (Evaded Greifer Nest's attacks) | At least Hypersonic+ (As a flying type Divine Drag-Ride, its speed should be vastly above Wyvern's), up to Massively Hypersonic with Reload on Fire (Capable of increasing his speed up to ten times) or Over Limit (Ten times faster than before), up to Massively Hypersonic+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Capable of increasing his speed up to a hundred times) | At least Hypersonic+, up to Massively Hypersonic with Reload on Fire or Over Limit, up to Massively Hypersonic+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit | At least Hypersonic+, up to Massively Hypersonic with Reload on Fire, up to Massively Hypersonic+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At most Class G (While considerably weaker, should somewhat scale to Academy arc Philuffy) | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly City Block Class+ in later volumes | City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+, higher with Recoil Burst, up to Town Class with Reload on Fire, Town Class with Over Limit, up to Town Class+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit | Multi-City Block Class+ higher with Recoil Burst and Senjin, up to Town Class with Reload on Fire, Town Class with Over Limit, up to Town Class+ with compression strengthening | Town Class with Bahamut, higher with Recoil Burst and Senjin, up to Town Class+ with Reload on Fire, Town Class+ with Over Limit, up to Large Town Class+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit Durability: Athlete level, possibly City Block level+ in later volumes | City Block level+ (Made to be way more durable than any regular Wyvern) | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked attacks of other Divine Drag-Rides), up to Town level with Reload on Fire, Town level with Over Limit, up to Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Bahamut doesn't break from the power of its own attacks) | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked attacks from Mel), up to Town level with Reload on Fire, Town level with Over Limit (Tanked Devil Machia Mode Rosa's hits), up to Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit | Town level (Tanked attacks from Fugil's clone even after he went Over Limit), up to Town level+ with Reload on Fire, Town level+ with Over Limit, up to Large Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit Stamina: High. As a member of the former Imperial Family, Lux has a high-compatibility with Drag-Rides and can thus operate them for extended periods of time, and even when Bahamut has been constantly described as heavily exhorting during prolonged battles, Lux has been able to go through it and continue fighting even after "reaching his limits" many times. In addition to this, Lux has received Baptisms, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it shortly after without much issue. As of the New Kingdom arc, Lux estimated he was approaching the same level of Baptism Singlen had, meaning he should be roughly comparable to him. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device | Extended melee range with Blade, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry | Extended melee range with Chaos Brand, Tens of meters with Reload on Fire, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Lux is a genius Drag-Knight who received his license at the tender age of 12, making him the youngest Drag-Knight ever. To this end, he is a skilled swordsman who is able to clash with veteran Drag-Knights without issue and casually defeat 1200 other Drag-Rides while using Bahamut. In addition, he was so skilled that he was able to stalemate countless other Drag-Knights in official competitions with his awkwardly armored and weighted Wyvern, using these tournaments as glorified tutorials for him to get used to the weight distribution of Bahamut. Furthermore, he has developed numerous techniques that minimize the lag between his movements and those of his Drag-Ride's with Fugil's help, further proving his overall superiority on the battlefield. Standard Equipment: His Drag-Rides, Wyvern and Bahamut Weaknesses: Due to its heavy armor, Wyvern should be slower than most flying type Drag-Rides, but this is mitigated by Lux's Drag-Knight skills that allow him to compete even against Divine Drag-Rides. To use Critical Hit, Lux needs to touch his opponent's attacks with his sword. | The first five seconds of Reload on Fire actually make Lux weaker/slower, and the compression strengthening lasts five seconds, although Lux is able to reactive it any number of times. While Reload on Fire can increase both his destructive power and speed, it CANNOT increase both at the same time. Using Recoil Burst requires a great deal of concentration, but Lux doesn't have problems using the technique even under high pressure due to his great skills. He can't use Reload on Fire and his Hidden Techniques if he becomes unable to breath. Using End Action leaves Lux out of air for a few seconds, leaving him open to enemy attacks. Over Limit lasts five minutes, and using it deals a heavy physical backslash to Lux, to the point it can put him into a coma for a week; however, during the Seven Dragon Paladins arc, Over Limit has only been shown to decrease Lux's mobility for a few days after its use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Hidden Techniques= * Quick Draw: Lux is so skilled that he's able to have his Drag-Ride perform several actions with a single movement, minimizing the gap between his Drag-Rides actions and his thoughts as well as making it harder to predict his attacks through his movements. When utilized in conjunction with Quick Shot, he is able to instinctively react to incoming attacks before he is able to properly recognize them, a trait that has proved necessary to maintain his reputation as the "Weakest Undefeated". * Quick Shot: Lux is able to instinctively see through his opponent's movements by their preliminary actions, allowing him to instantly retaliate with Quick Draw or Reload on Fire should he deem it necessary. * Recoil Burst: An attack in which Lux intentionally allows his Drag-Ride to go berserk for a short period to draw out as much energy into his weapon as possible. Once the pent up energy reaches its peak, he retakes control and unleashes a powerful blast that's dozens of times more powerful than his normal attacks, allowing him to wreck Divine Drag-Rides with a single attack. * End Action: Lux is able to issue an endless series of commands to his Drag-Ride through his thoughts alone, allowing him to attack without pause while making it impossible to predict his next attacks through his preliminary movements. On its completed version, Lux targets all defensive parts on the opponent's body first and then attacks their vital spots. |-|Wyvern= * Scale Blade: A sword, custom made by Lisesharte Atismata, which allows Lux to use Critical Hit. * Critical Hit: An ability that allows him to reflect his opponent's attacks with the use of the Scale Blade. |-|Bahamut= * Chaos Brand: An extremely large black sword that serves as Bahamut's main weapon. * Reload on Fire: It is a Divine Raiment of compression strengthening effects that causes rapid decrease at the first five seconds, and explosive increase at the next five seconds, and it works for every kind of phenomenon and energy, capable to strengthen a Drag-Ride by up to ten times, and Over Limit allows him to go beyond that, being able reach up to a hundred times. Lux mainly uses it to rapidly decelerate time around him for five seconds, making him much slower than usual, and once these five seconds pass, time around Lux rapidly accelerates for five seconds, giving him five seconds to wreak havoc on his foes with impunity. He is also able to bestow the benefits of this technique on targets other than Bahamut itself. Lux mentioned that Fugil had taught him to decelerate time to a point where it appears to stop, but forgot how to do so; however, he regained access to said use after releasing his anger towards Fugil during his battle with Gerdaf. ** Violent Strike: By adding the basis of Senjin to Reload on Fire, it can be applied to only a part of the enemy, forcefully accelerating said part and destroying it. * Linker Burst: Bahamut creates a magnetic field around itself, allowing it to levitate nearby objects. * Over Limit: By releasing the limiters put on Bahamut, Lux is able to unleash the full potential of his Drag-Ride, increasing its destructive power ten times while his other statistics are also increased but to a lesser extent, during a period of 5 minutes. Despite its immense power, this transformation strains Lux's body heavily, preventing him from fighting for days after its use. * Critical Hit: The same as Wyvern's, but using Chaos Brand instead of the Scale Blade. |-|Senjin= * Senjin (Battle Array): A series of techniques created by Singlen that use tuning to redirect the energy of the Drag-Ride's Force Core into the needed part to carry on the Drag-Knight's desired use. ** Senjin – Ruten (Battle Array – Vicissitudes): It creates a barrier to deflect his opponent's attacks. ** Senjin – Gouka (Battle Array – Aeon Fire): Focuses all of the Force Core's energy into his Drag-Ride's weapon to increase his attacks' strength to their limit. Key: Lux | Wyvern | Bahamut (Academy arc) | Bahamut (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Bahamut (New Kingdom arc) Notes: For an in-depth explanation of Reload on Fire, see here. For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Gallery Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Sword Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7